


Rewrite the Stars

by bisexualelephants



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Astrology, Cafes, Crying, Dating, Heartbreak, M/M, Patton plays matchmaker, Teacher! Logan, Zodiac signs - Freeform, art stores, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualelephants/pseuds/bisexualelephants
Summary: Roman can’t handle the thought of loving Logan.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of angst lately...

When Roman and Logan met, it was not an immediate connection which Roman always thought he would have with his soulmate. Roman always believed that the universe would push him and his soulmate together; that they were made to be together, that it would be blatantly obvious to Roman when he met his true love. So when Roman ran right into Logan on the street, spilling coffee all over the latter’s crisp and ironed white button down shirt and blue tie which caused Logan to promptly yell at him right in the middle of the sidewalk where everyone could stop and listen, ultimately humiliating the poor man to a point where his anger outweighed his swelling tears because it really was just an accident and Roman yelled right back at Logan, he did not think that it was ever possible to fall in love with Logan Sanders.

It was Patton who reintroduced the two again. Coincidentally, Roman and Patton were childhood friends and Roman was moving into the city since he just graduated from grad school with a degree in Creative Writing and the Fine Arts. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing with the five years of college, but he could figure it out eventually. In the meantime, Patton allowed Roman to room with him in his small apartment as long as he paid half the rent, which Roman could after he found a job at an art studio.

Patton worked as a school nurse and he was very close friends with the science teacher, some would even call them best friends (or bffs, besties, Patty Pals, etc). Patton was determined for his two favorite people to meet so he arranged a lunch meeting in which they all would attend to introduce one other. Unfortunately, however, when Logan was on his way to the cafe and Roman was running back to the apartment to change out of his work clothes that were covered in paint, he ran straight into Logan. Not knowing their paths would collide again (not as literal next time, thank the stars), the two parted ways in very bitter (unlike Roman’s very sweet coffee) moods. Roman quickly changed and ran to the cafe around the block and met up with Patton who was talking on the phone. Patton explained to Roman, once he ended the phone call, that Logan would not be showing up to lunch because he found himself in a predicament which left himself unpresentable to a stranger Patton was fond of. Logan didn’t leave out the part about a careless dolt who ran into him, the spilt coffee, and the loss of a dress shirt and tie, but Patton did so and Roman was not able to connect the dots.

When the time came for Logan and Roman to meet again, it was when Patton was hosting a little dinner party. He liked to throw a party about once every three months, inviting all his friends so they could all catch up again and have some fun, resting from stressful work and possibly escaping from family issues. Patton was walking around, dragging Roman with him to introduce him to all his friends from either college or work. Roman liked them all… except for Logan.

When Patton called Logan’s name and the tall, dark haired man turned around, Roman’s heart dropped. Logan wasn’t too happy either for he scowled the entire time Patton explained how Roman was now living with him and they were also best friends forever. Roman attempted to start again, apologizing to Logan about the incident and said how their should just forgive and forget, but he also would like an apology for he was humiliated in public. Logan responded with how he was at absolutely no fault and Roman should not expect an apology as well. Roman fumed and stomped off while Logan rolled his eyes at the childlike behavior.

The two men tried to stay away from each other in order to minimize the possible arguments that could arise if they were even in the same room due to the fact they were almost polar opposites of each other, but the one thing they did have in common was that they both loved and cared for their friend Patton and they forced themselves to be somewhat civilized when Patton wanted to hang out with them both at the same time. Before Roman moved in, Logan would come and visit Patton often so they could have weekly chats about drama at work, students, books (that Logan read), and tv shows (which Patton watched). Patton didn’t want that to end just because Roman was now his roommate and Logan didn’t want to let him down. However, there wasn’t often small talk like they used to do when Logan visited. Now, it was more like excited gibberish and a lot of giggling as Patton and Roman spoke of boys and romance, or loud cheering and shouting when they played games on their gaming console. Logan became extremely irritated with the behavior and blamed it solely on Roman and his unbearable personality.

The first time the two men found common ground was in the most unexpected of places; the art store Roman worked at. Roman often just sat behind the cashier and drew to keep the time passing or to show off his skills as a local artist as well as the quality of certain products he used and the which the store sold. However, Roman also was one of the teachers for the afterschool program the store provided for kids who wished to further their art skills for little money. He would walk through step by step how to draw particular items, characters, and scenery and show the students which techniques to use.

Logan was just as surprised to see Roman working as Roman was to see Logan scanning the aisle of paint.

“What in the world are you doing here, Nerdo?” Roman asked, placing his free hand on his hip while the other held a large box of paint brushes. He was just stocking up the shelves and tidying up a bit when he noticed a man fidgeting as he looked at all the different colors and brands of paint. Roman didn’t even realize it was Logan until he turned around when Roman asked if he needed help finding anything.

“Oh, I, uh, came to here to purchase some painting supplies,” said Logan hesitatingly. He knew absolutely nothing about art in this sort of form. He knew plenty of poetry and how to write it, he even sang, well, rapped, a bit, but when it came to drawing, painting, and sculpting, he could admit that he was at a loss.

Roman rolled his honey golden eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.” Logan flushed with embarrassment. “What do you need the paint for? I can tell that you have no idea what you’re doing.”

Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie which had five pointed yellow stars on it. “Earlier this year I recruited a student of mine to paint a mural in my classroom. She is very artistically inclined and talented, and I believe it is important to encourage a child’s passion. On Monday she came to me with a design of the solar system and she intends to paint a portion of my wall. In return of having my classroom decorated more suitable to my area of science, I told her I would buy her the paint as needed and any other supplies she and her girlfriend, who is helping her, might need.”

Roman sighed. He just needed to know a kid was painting a mural, not this man’s entire life story. But he knew Logan likes to talk and he also knew it was very hard to shut him up, and with him being an employee and Logan being a customer, Roman couldn’t just blatantly tell Logan to stop talking without getting in trouble. “Okay, do you happen to have a picture of this design? Then I can go off what colors you need, how much, and whether or not she’s any good and needs actual paint.”

Logan pulled out his phone and Roman couldn’t help but notice the constellation of Scorpio decorating his case. He wanted to laugh. Of _course_ he was a Scorpio. Roman should have guessed it. No wonder they didn’t get along! Gemini’s and Scorpio’s have terrible compatibility!

Logan pushing his phone into Roman’s face tears him away from his thoughts. The brunette took the phone from the dark haired man and studied the picture on the phone screen. This kid seriously had talent, the design was gorgeous. It was a very abstract idea of the solar system where the planets were all out of order and circled around an exploding sun which scattered into millions of stars which then formed into constellations. The detail! This painting was going to take forever, but Roman knew it was going to look spectacular. And to think just a teenager and her teenage girlfriend made this…

“Wow,” Roman gasped.

“It is indeed very impressive.” Logan took his phone back from the awestruck art store employee. “Now, can you please help?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. So you’re gonna want to give her some good paint so I recommend Liquitex Professional. I personally think that’s the best brand.” Roman dragged Logan over to the proper section by the hand. “Here. Heavy Body Acrylic is probably the best call. How big is this mural again?”

“Roughly five feet by ten feet. Vertical.”

“Okay, so I know that sounds like it will need a lot of paint, but you’d be surprised how much paint can spread over a large surface. So get the 4.65-oz tube and then maybe a 2-oz tube for each of the paint colors like black, blue, and purple. Maybe even white. With the minor colors just get a 2-oz in order to save your bank account because trust me, this is expensive shit but it’s good.” While Roman was saying all of this, he just set the box down on the floor and grabbed everything Logan needed for him, piling it into the taller man’s arms. “If you happen to need more, just buy the 2-oz. I’m pretty sure that’s more than enough paint though. You said you needed brushes too? What about pallets?”

“Er, yes?”

Roman pulled Logan along and picked out a nice packet of brushes and two painters pallets before ringing him up.

“That would be $313.67,” Roman said. He was excited for this girl. She was going to have so much fun, and will probably end up crying because art is hard. He loved painting so much!

Logan cringed slightly before swiping his card.

“Can I interest you in our Rewards Membership? You may sign up for free today and then start earning coupons as well as receive 30% off your first purchase.”

“No thank you.”

“Just sign there then.”

Logan did as he was told before taking the bags Roman was handing him. Before handing him the last one, Roman plucked up some courage. “Tell me how it turns out, ya?”

“Uh, sure. She’ll be painting it over midterm week.”

Roman found some more courage. “So you believe in star alignments, huh?”

Logan frowned slightly. “Pardon?”

“Oh, uh, I just noticed your phone case earlier. You’re a Scorpio.”

“Oh, yes, indeed I am. As for believing in star alignments, I suppose I do, to some extent. I do not look at my horoscope everyday to see what my fate will entail, but I just find it fascinating that how the zodiac signs have stereotypes and how said stereotypes are often very accurate to the people under a certain sign, being that of sun, moon, and rising. I also just am interested in the stars in general. I always have been. I enjoy charting and mapping them, as well as studying the constellations and their typically Greek origin.”

Roman’s eyes couldn’t help but sparkle. He knew the difference between the sun, the moon, and rising signs! He knew enough about the characteristics about each sign to judge a person on theirs! HE KNEW ABOUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY! “O. M. G. That’s so amazing! Do you know what my zodiac sign is?! Judging by my charming personality anyway.”

Logan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re a Gemini. It’s pretty obviously.”

Roman’s jaw dropped and he began to squeal with delight. Finally! Someone he could nerd out with with not only the zodiac but also Greek Mythology? If it wasn’t Logan, the stuck up smart ass who he constantly fought with, Roman would have fallen head over heals in love with the man. “I am a Gemini! Holy shit, Lo. What’s your moon sign? Your favorite Greek god/goddess? Do you read tarot cards as well? What is your opinion of witchcraft?”

Logan crinkled his nose. How did any of these topics relate to each other?

“Roman! Quit flirting with customers and get back to work!” Virgil, Roman’s manager and friend, snapped.

“Ah shit. Here.” Roman pulled Logan’s long receipt from the machine and scribbled down his phone number. “We have to talk sometime!”

Logan took the receipt with a dull face. “You do understand that we live right down the hall from one another and see each other almost every Friday if we don’t see each other in the hall, correct?”

Roman laughed, waving him off and saying, “Thank you for coming, have a nice day. Items are not refundable.”

Logan scowled, mumbling to himself as he left the store as Roman sighed.

“Very classy of you; asking someone if they’re a witch,” Virgil said suddenly right beside Roman who jumped.

“Joshua Jackson, I told you not to do that!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

Roman managed to get Logan to go to lunch with him one day. After days and days of texting and even talking to him in the hallway a couple of nights. Logan was very cautious whenever Roman approach him as if he was going to bite. The truth was, Logan found Roman very intimidating. He was never a people person, which was ironic because he was a teacher, but he preferred quiet spaces and calm demeanors rather than loud and obnoxious people who basically bounced whenever they spoke about something they liked. Roman was overbearing and he gave Logan a headache, but once Patton heard from Roman that he and Logan finally found some similarities, Patton demanded that Logan hung out with Roman more to become friends. Logan couldn’t say no to Patton and his damnable eyes.

The lunch wasn’t as terrible as Logan thought it was going to be. They met at some local café and just talked. It was odd. It was _nice_. They weren’t arguing nor disagreeing. Much. Roman and Logan had very different opinions on which gods were good and which ones were massive a-holes, but neither of them lost their patience with the other which was something new. Logan learned that Roman also had a passion for poetry and told him that if he could teach any other subject rather than Physics and Chemistry, he would teach English. Roman learned that Logan could play the piano which he was _not_ expecting. He then told Logan about his passion for theater and musicals, but how he was now too inexperienced, since he had stage fright when he was younger, to be in an actual show and have a valuable part. Before the two men knew it, Roman had to rush off or he’d be late for his next shift. Logan said that they should do this again making Roman beamed brighter than ever.

And they did do it again. Many many times, whenever they both were free. They talked and talked and talked. Not just about their interests nowadays, but also about their day and if it was good or not and even more personal matters. Before Logan could help himself, he was feeling deeper feelings for Roman… and it was infuriating. Suddenly, all the memories of the two arguing flooded back to him and reminded him of what an _idiot_ Roman was! He couldn’t fall in love with _that_. If this was even love. That was a ridiculous idea within itself. Since when did Logan love and have feelings? He always thought of himself as a calm and collected person who could not be swayed by powerful emotions. He was a man of science. And a man of science did not fall for someone who literally spilt coffee all over his shirt and almost cried on the street when Logan got angry at him for it.

“Do not judge a book by its cover, Logan!”

Logan was sitting in Patton’s living room, sulking in the armchair. He was bent forward, ruining his posture, his face buried in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. His glasses were pushed up on his head, completely ruining his typically classy styled hair. This is what Roman did; he made him a complete mess! Thankfully Roman was working today so he wasn’t home to see Logan in such a state of emotions.

“Sure Roman is a bit of a walking, gay disaster on the outside, but aren’t we all?” Patton asked and Logan made a noise in the back of his throat to claim that he took that as offensive. Patton ignored his lovestruck friend. “On the inside, he’s a caring, charismatic, and creative person! He’s wonderful!”

Logan sighed. “As much as I appreciate your alliteration, Patton-”

“Thank you!”

“-I think that you don’t see the big picture here!”

“Logan, I’m not getting rid of that picture. I don’t know why you keep bringing it up. Like, this is, like, the seventh time you’ve mentioned it.”

“Fine! But Roman is loud, stubborn, and obnoxious! He would drive me mad if anything managed to progress between us.”

“Well, you’re already mad in love so I don’t see how more madness is all that bad,” Patton stated.

“But is it truly love, Patton? What if I’m just confused because feelings are not my forte and this is just a cognitive distortion in which I believe I’m in love with Roman but in reality I’m actually not?”

Patton let out an exasperated breath. He loves Logan to death, he really does, but boy can he be stupid sometimes! “Take it from me, Lo-Lo, as someone who is pretty handy when it comes to emotions and feelings. From everything you described to me, butterflies in your tummy and blushing-”

“I never said any of that-”

“-These are obviously symptoms of love! Or at least a hardcore crush.”

Logan groaned. “So I’ve contracted a disease.”

“A disease?”

“You said I’m showing symptoms!”

Patton laughed. “I’m a nurse, Lo! Love is not a disease! You’ve just been hit by Cupid’s arrow.”

“I have not been shot recently, Patton.”

“You study Greek Mythology, don’t get smarts with me, young man.”

“I’m six months older than you are.”

“Point is!” Patton exclaimed. “Just… talk to him. Okay, Lo? Maybe if you talk to him and he feels the same way, you two could continue further in your relationship. And if it turns out you don’t have romantic feelings for him, I’m sure Roman would understand and not push you any farther.”

“… What if he doesn’t return my feelings, Patton?” Logan asked quietly.

Patton’s eyes softened. “Hope for the best, okay?”

Logan gulped. He now sat at their typical table at the café he and Roman always met at. It’s been almost two weeks since his conversation with Pat and he’s still not ready to face Roman who seemed as dense and carefree than ever.

He heard Roman before he saw him. Mostly because his eyes were fixed on his hands as he tried pulling on a hangnail to distract himself. “Hello, my favorite nerd!” Roman exclaimed, flashing his most glistening and captivating grin and dramatically taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth.

Another gulp. He could do this, it was going to be okay. Just keep calm and stay focused. Logan let out a heavy breath, giving Roman a small smile. “Greetings, Roman. How are you today?”

The thespian let out an almost tired sigh. “Oh, ya know, same old same old. Work’s been rough and boring. I was a bit caught off guard by your text though. What’s up?”

Straight to the point. Logan cleared his throat and fixed his tie for the fifth time today. “I wish to have a discussion on a particular topic that has been on my mind recently. Well, not recently, more like for a while now. Two months to be exact.”

Roman quirked a thick eyebrow. “Okay?… You said in your text it was urgent. Is everything okay?”

Another deep breath. “Honestly, no, everything is not okay.”

“What? Really? What’s wrong? Are you dying? Did something happen-”

“No, no, no. I am not dying. I’m perfectly healthy thank you. It’s just that I’ve been… _feeling_.”

Roman paused, mulling Logan’s words over before he started to laughing. “Is this a joke? I never thought you were someone who told jokes, Lo! Although you do hang out with Patton! Haha!”

Logan’s cheeks started to feel extremely hot and his head began to hurt. Great, even more new symptoms Roman caused him to feel. This bastard! “This isn’t funny, Roman! I’m being serious.”

Roman continued to laugh as Logan fumed. How on Earth did Logan develop feelings for this idiot?! “Of course it’s funny! Logan Sanders, _feeling_ , who would have thought!”

“Roman please. It’s not just that I’m feeling emotions, it’s specifically that I am feeling emotions towards _you_!”

Silence. Suddenly, Logan wished that Roman would start laughing again; he couldn’t handle the wait for Roman’s answer. Yet another new feeling; Logan wanted to cry.

“… what?” Roman asked, very quietly. Logan stared down at the table.

“I’ve been talking to Patton… he believes that I have developed strong feelings about you, about our relationship… romantic feelings to be precise…” Roman said nothing in return and Logan still wouldn’t look up to see his mouth slightly hung open. “Roman?” Still nothing. “Roman, please answer me.”

“I… I have to go.” Roman stood up quickly and Logan finally forced himself to look at him, eyes wide and horrified.

“Wait, no, Roman!” Logan followed him who was almost already out the door. “Roman, I’m sorry. You don’t have to leave. Nothing has to change. It was just, just… just a joke! Yeah! Please, Roman… don’t-“ Logan swallowed. “Don’t leave me.”

Roman glanced one last time. “Goodbye, Lo.” And he shut the café door in Logan’s tear soaked face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
